


Bopping the Bishop

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Finally now that the pair of them are a couple, Frankie joins Hugh for a weekend at his parents' house, where he will meet them for the first time. Hugh decided to wait until very late on in the journey to mention that his father is actually a bishop.





	Bopping the Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2008 to Livejournal. Written for the 'discovery' prompt at the Mock The Week 100 challenge community.

"You're shitting me!" Frankie exclaimed as he stepped out onto the pebble drive, "Why didn't you say before?"  
  
"There never seemed like a good time." After all, the car was locked up and the two of them were now packed, suitcase in hand, in front of his parents' house.  
  
"So now you're telling me your father's a bishop," the Scotsman rang the bell with dread.  
  
Hugh squeezed his hand supportively, "Is it _that_ important?"  
  
"No, not if we want to be sent to _hell_ for all damnation," he said as the door opened, "Does that mean we can't have sex then?--"  
  
"Shh... Dad, how _great_ it is to see you!"


End file.
